Correntes
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: Aquelas frias correntes manchadas de sangue ainda me prendem a aquele passado sombrio,o qual eu sempre tentei – em vão,eu sei – esquecer.E eu continuo aqui,presa na escuridão.


**Correntes**

**Resumo: **Aquelas frias correntes manchadas de sangue ainda me prendem a aquele passado sombrio,o qual eu sempre tentei – em vão,eu sei – esquecer.E eu continuo aqui,presa na escuridão.

**Casal: SasuxSaku**

**Gênero: Romance/Suspense**

**N/A: Yo,minna!**

**Esta fic eu dedico à Mari,minha filhota linda,que por falta de sensibilidade e criatividade minha,não ganhou presente quando fez dezessete aninhos.**

**Um presentinho super atrasado,eu sei.Você pode também interpretar como pedido de desculpas...!xP**

**Mas é isso aí.**

**Espero que goste,Mari!**

**Antes de qualquer coisa,para aqueles que acompanham minhas outras fanfics,felizmente eu não desisti delas.Só estou com um pequeno bloqueio e falta de criatividade para fazer uma continuação decente.Mas mantenham a calma...eu estou fazendo essa aqui para compensar o tempo que vou ficar sem postar as outras,okay?**

**Agora eu tenho que me esconder em um local bem seguro,para que não me atirem facas,kunais,shurikens e afins.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capítulo 1**

-

-

-

**Escuridão.**

"_Eu não me lembro do meu passado.E sinceramente,acho que prefiro não lembrar."_

-FlashBack-

-Itachi-nii-san...!-o pequeno herdeiro Uchiha chamou pelo nome do irmão mais velho e correu até o mesmo ao vê-lo tombar no chão.

-Não venha,Sasuke!-ele gritou,exasperado.

Sasuke parou,com os olhos marejados.

O clã Uchiha estava em meio a um mar de sangue.E não era o sangue do inimigo,mas o deles.

Os corredores estavam repletos de corpos,as paredes sujas de sangue.A madeira do chão absorvia o líquido vital que não parava de jorrar dos ferimentos dos mortos.

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo?

-Itachi-nii-san!-o garotinho ignorou a ordem do irmão mais velho e correu em direção ao mesmo,ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo ensangüentado de Itachi.-Você está bem,nii-san?-ele perguntou, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pela sua face.

-Fuja daqui.-Itachi ordenou,tentando levantar-se com dificuldade,enquanto cuspia um pouco de sangue.-Rápido!

-Mas...-o irmão o interrompeu,antes que ele pudesse insistir.

-Leve isso com você.-e pôs no pescoço do mais novo um colar com um pingente que continha um estranho líquido vermelho dentro.-Guarde isso com sua vida.Prometa que vai vingar...o nosso clã,Sasuke!-o pequeno concordou com a cabeça.-...Agora corra!-ordenou.

O pequeno Uchiha deu um passo para trás,hesitante.Escutou uma risada fria e em seguida a lâmina de uma espada atravessar o corpo do irmão à sua frente.

Gritou e correu como nunca correra antes.

Olhou para trás para ver o irmão,que com um filete de sangue no canto dos lábios sorriu discretamente,segurando a espada que lhe apunhalava pelas costas com uma das mãos,enquanto outra desenhava no chão uma espécie de selo.

Uma luz invadiu o local.

Em seguida um grito cortou o silêncio.

Assustado,o pequeno Uchiha deixou de olhar para trás e continuou correndo,levando consigo a promessa que fizera ao irmão.

Iria vingar o clã Uchiha,iria vingar a morte de seus pais e a morte de Itachi.

-Fim do FlashBack-

Desde o dia que o clã Uchiha fora morto a sangue frio em uma única noite,o pequeno Sasuke dedicou-se apenas a um único e exclusivo objetivo – vingar seu clã.

Foram anos e anos de treinamento e agora,com seus vinte anos – treze anos após o incidente – o rapaz buscava o causador da extinção de seu clã.

Embora a mansão dos Uchiha lhe trouxesse lembranças de seu passado manchado de sangue,sabia que lá era o único lugar onde conseguiria – ou não - pistas sobre o assassino de seus companheiros.

Respirou fundo e abriu os enormes portões de entrada.

Aquele lugar cheirava a sangue.

Odiava aquele lugar.E de tudo,o que mais lhe incomodava eram as flores de cerejeira que ornamentavam o jardim e que mesmo depois de tudo,continuavam a florescer.

E pareciam mais bonitas que da última vez que as vira.

Era como se elas tivessem se alimentado de todo o sangue que fora derramado naquele lugar e isso, tivesse as deixado ainda mais belas que antes.

Mas no final das contas,não era para admirar a beleza das flores de cerejeira que dançavam com o vento e emanavam o cheiro insuportável de sangue o motivo pelo qual ele viera.

Depois de muito buscar por pistas,o jovem Uchiha suspirou cansado.Já era tarde da noite e ele não pretendia dormir naquele lugar sombrio que lhe trazia más lembranças.

Mas se não iria dormir ali,onde mais iria?

-Acho que não tem jeito mesmo.-disse para si mesmo,suspirando.

Acomodou-se como pôde e tentou dormir.Depois de muito revirar-se na cama improvisada,desistiu finalmente de tentar e levantou-se,indo para o jardim.

Nem mesmo a lua cheia conseguia iluminar aquele lugar repleto de sombras.Mas iluminava as cerejeiras de tal forma,que as tornava hipnotizantes aos olhos de quem via.

O jovem debruçou-se na pequena ponte,que passava pelo pequeno lago e dava vista para as cerejeiras e parte do gigantesco jardim.

Passou a fitar o próprio reflexo,mas não por muito tempo.Odiava a si mesmo por há anos atrás não ter sido capaz de proteger seu clã e aqueles que amava.Não suportava olhar sua própria imagem.

Sentia-se fraco,embora fosse muito mais forte do que há anos atrás.Por mais forte que fosse,sabia que seu coração era fraco e odiava isso.

-"Hunf...o que está acontecendo comigo?"-debochou de sua própria situação que era um tanto quanto melancólica e em seguida riu.

Parecia estúpido pensar nisso agora.

Decidiu tentar dormir novamente e deu meia volta.Um vento gélido balançou as árvores e o jovem Uchiha jurava ter sentido uma presença atrás de si.

Virou-se de súbito,imaginando o que ou quem poderia estar ali.Mas ao virar-se deparou-se apenas com a vista das cerejeiras.

Não podia estar enganado.Sentira uma presença ali e tinha certeza disso.

-"Tem algo estranho aqui."-pensou,mantendo-se atento à qualquer coisa.

Pousou a mão no punhal da espada,da qual raramente se separava e fechou os olhos.

Uma risada infantil invadiu seus ouvidos e o Uchiha pôde sentir aquela presença estranha de novo,atrás de si.

Num movimento rápido,abriu os olhos e desembainhou a espada,desferindo um golpe,que cortou uma flor de cerejeira.

Outra vez a pequena gargalhada infantil invadiu-lhe os ouvidos.

-Quem é?-gritou,sem esperar resposta.

Ao sentir a presença perto de si outra vez,cortou outra pétala de cerejeira no ar – dessa vez em mais e maiores pedaços e numa velocidade maior.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?Quem era o alguém a brincar com seus sentidos ali,no jardim da mansão Uchiha?

-Quem é?-ele perguntou outra vez,cerrando os dentes,irritado.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.Virou-se rapidamente para trás,mas não encontrou ninguém.Em seguida,sentiu novamente aquele contato sobre sua pele,mas desta vez,mais próximo.

-Se você não correr,eu vou matá-la.-a voz infantil de uma garotinha invadiu seus ouvidos e ele jurou ter sentido o hálito quente da própria roçar em seu pescoço.

-Matar...?Quem?-perguntou,sem hesitar,tentando obter uma das respostas para as inúmeras perguntas que surgiam em sua mente.

Outra vez ela riu.

-Por que você não vem brincar comigo e descobre por si mesmo,hãn,Uchiha Sasuke?-disse em um tom debochado,fazendo o jovem arregalar os olhos,surpreso.

Como ela sabia seu nome?

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar alguma coisa,ela se pronunciou novamente.

-O jogo é o seguinte: se você a encontrar em dez minutos,eu poupo a vida dela e a sua.O que acha?-ela sugeriu,ainda naquele tom infantil e debochado.

Um sorriso discreto surgiu no canto dos lábios do Uchiha.

-Hn...Parece interessante.Vamos brincar então.-embora parte dele estivesse amaldiçoando-o por ter aceitado a proposta,a outra vibrava de curiosidade,querendo saber o resultado daquele joguinho perigoso.

O riso infantil,porém cheio de maldade invadiu os ouvidos do Uchiha novamente ao ouvir a resposta do mesmo.

-Há alguma regra ou exigência?-ele perguntou,parecendo calmo,considerando o que estava em jogo ali.

Duas vidas.Um jogo,uma aposta perigosa que colocava não só a ele,mas outra pessoa em risco e caso perdesse,o preço a ser pago era alto.

-Há alguém aqui esperando que alguém a ajude...Se você não a encontrar em dez minutos,eu vou matar vocês dois.Um segundo a mais e vocês morrem...!-ela explicou,parecendo gostar da idéia de ver o sangue do Uchiha em suas mãos.

Ele sorriu,parecendo gostar.

-Parece justo.-ele disse,no mesmo tom de deboche que ela usava.-Que comece o jogo.-e dito isso a presença que antes lhe importunava desapareceu.

O rapaz correu pela mansão Uchiha,abrindo todas as portas pelas quais passava.

De todas,nenhuma parecia ser a certa.

-Onde está?Droga!-o tempo corria contra ele.

O rapaz abriu a última porta do segundo andar,não encontrando nada.O primeiro andar não foi diferente.

Não havia nada além de pó,manchas de sangue e cômodos vazios com alguns poucos móveis ou objetos.

O jardim...Era lá o único lugar onde ele não procurara ainda.O rapaz correu para fora da casa,passando pela ponte e,ao passar pelas cerejeiras,sentiu algo pulsar em seu peito.

-O que?-Sasuke puxou o colar que Itachi lhe dera antes de morrer e notou que o líquido vermelho brilhava e pulsava,como se algo estivesse chamando-o.

Uma forte brisa passou pelo corpo do Uchiha e as pétalas das cerejeiras pareceram,por um momento,flutuar no ar em uma determinada direção.

Um corredor escuro.

Ele correu naquela direção,sem saber por quê.

O corredor ao ar livre acabou em uma parede rachada.Aquele não podia ser o fim da linha.

O pingente brilhou e pulsou mais forte quando o jovem Uchiha chegou mais perto,para analisar a parede.

Viu uma fraca luz vermelha sair da pequena rachadura do muro.O que estava acontecendo ali e o que era aquilo?

-Você tem dois minutos.-a voz infantil que lhe importunava avisou,deixando-o mais nervoso.

-Merda!-ele empunhou a espada e fincou na rachadura com toda força.

A rachadura ficou maior e rapidamente aumentou mais até parte do muro cair,mostrando um corredor oculto.Um corredor escuro,sem iluminação nenhuma.

Adentrou velozmente e seguiu a trilha.

-Um minuto.Será que você consegue?-mais uma vez aquela voz a lhe importunar.Ele não tinha muito tempo.

Deparou-se com uma bifurcação.

Antes que pudesse praguejar mentalmente,o pingente brilhou,apontando a direção correta,que ele seguiu rapidamente sem hesitar.

Caiu em uma pequena nascente.A água era rasa e cristalina.Alguns buracos no teto permitiam que a luz da lua iluminasse alguns pontos daquela caverna.

Pôde enxergar melhor em meio a aquela escuridão.

O pingente vibrou mais forte.

"_Eu despertei daquele sonho sombrio,sem me lembrar de nada.E quando me dei conta,estava presa por grossas e frias correntes.Os grilhões machucavam os meus punhos e meus pés também."_

O jovem Uchiha avistou uma garota no fundo da caverna.

Ela se encontrava presa por grilhões e grossas correntes,ajoelhada na água,perto da parede.Vestia um quimono branco e vermelho,com cerejeiras bordadas nas mangas e na barra.

Tinha cabelos rosados,lisos e extremamente longos.Fitas vermelhas enfeitavam duas mechas do cabelo,que estava em parte molhado pela água,assim como o quimono manchado de sangue.

Um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto dos lábios dela,enquanto mais sangue escorria de sua testa e dos punhos,machucados pelas correntes.

Ele se aproximou e a jovem ergueu o rosto para ele.

Os olhos verdes e límpidos da jovem a lhe encarar confusa fizeram o jovem Uchiha sentir-se paralisado.Quando ela lhe sorriu,sentiu-se completamente desarmado.

-Ah,que pena.Você a encontrou.-a voz infantil invadiu o local,fingindo decepção através do tom de voz.

-Hn...quem é você,maldita?-ele perguntou,dirigindo-se a voz em um tom grosseiro e irritado.

A risada que ele tanto achava insuportável tornou a invadir seus ouvidos.

-Gostei de brincar com você,Uchiha Sasuke.Nós vamos brincar de novo em breve e se você ganhar,eu lhe direi.-e após dizer isso e rir outra vez,a presença sumiu.

Ele suspirou.

-Ahn?-sentiu o pingente pulsar outra vez e brilhar.

Na parede e nas correntes,um selo revelou-se,pulsando e brilhando na mesma intensidade que o pingente.Os dois pareciam estar ligados de alguma forma e responder um ao outro.

A jovem abaixou a cabeça e mexeu os lábios.

Um forte brilho vermelho iluminou toda a caverna,cegando por alguns segundos o Uchiha,que ao abrir os olhos,viu a garota em pé,de olhos fechados.

As correntes haviam se transformado em um pó vermelho,que flutuava em volta da jovem e o selo havia desaparecido.

A jovem abriu os olhos devagar e encarou o Uchiha,que só abriu e fechou a boca,numa tentativa de dizer algo.

As palavras não vieram e a voz não saiu.Ele apenas permaneceu ali,em frente à ela,encarando-a.

Mais uma vez ela mexeu os lábios,murmurando algo inaudível.Em seguida deu um passo para frente,com muito esforço.Tropeçou nos próprios pés e o jovem Uchiha amparou sua queda.

-Ei,você está bem?-ele perguntou,preocupado.

Quando notou,ela estava desacordada em seus braços.

Quem era ela e o que ela estava fazendo ali?O que estava acontecendo e o que tinha aquele colar afinal?Ele não sabia de nada.

"_Aquela luz...aqueceu meu corpo por completo.E então eu me lembrei,do meu nome._

_Haruno Sakura."_

**Continua...**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**N/A:**

**E depois dessa,eu posso dizer que até gosto de ver sangue xD**

**E o pior,é que ninguém deve duvidar disso depois de eu ter posto sangue pra lá e pra cá nessa fanfic.**

**Não Mari,não é presente de morte.É de natal...adiantada,eu sei.Mas eu vou pra praia no Natal então...postei antes!xD**

**E eu ainda não quero matar ninguém.Talvez bater até sangrar,mas matar não!xDDD**

**-Leitores correndo e se escondendo-**

**Gente?0.0**

**Sasuke: Viu o que você fez?Espantou todos os leitores com essa história sanguinária e essa de querer espancar,matar...ehrr...gostar de ver sangue. –se afastando discretamente-**

**Mitsune: -arqueando uma sobrancelha- Mas...!**

**Sasuke: Se você me matar,você vai se ver comigo.Eu venho te buscar pra me fazer companhia no mundo dos mortos!ò.Ó**

**Mitsune: -riscando a morte do Sasuke no roteiro- Você é mal T-T**

**Sakura: 0.0 –pega o roteiro e folheia-**

**Mitsune: Hehehe...xDD**

**-Sasuke me olhando com desprezo-**

**Mitsune: O que foi?¬¬**

**Sasuke: Então você ia mesmo me matar.Eu vou embora...eu me demito!¬¬**

**Mitsune: Você tem um contrato comigo...não pode se demitir,nem ir embora. – sorriso largo –**

**-Sasuke suspira e pega um isqueiro-**

**Mitsune: Sasuke-kun...você fuma?0.0**

**Sasuke: Por que?Você quer um cigarro?¬¬ -pegando a folha do contrato-**

**Mitsune: Não fuja do assunto ¬¬ -vendo ele queimar a folha – HEEEEY!Ò.ó**

**-Sasuke com um sorriso vitorioso.-**

**Mitsune: -pega outro contrato e dá uma caneta pra ele- Assina!¬¬**

**-Orochimaru aparece atrás de Sasuke-**

**Orochimaru: Oh!O Sasuke-kun queimou o contrato!?Isso quer dizer que...-olhos brilhando-**

**-Gota enorme em todos-**

**Orochimaru: Venha para mim,Sasuke-kun!-correndo atrás dele-**

**Sasuke: EU ASSINO!-assina o contrato e se esconde atrás da Sakura-**

**Mitsune: Sinto muito,Tio Orochi...mas não foi dessa vez xDDD**

**-Orochimaru sai cabisbaixo e choramingando enquanto pragueja algo sobre a vida ser injusta-**

**Mitsune: Bom...agora que eu te salvei,você convence os leitores a deixarem reviews!xDD**

**-Sasuke suspira-**

**Sasuke: É isso aí gente,deixem REVIEWS para essa l...-recebe olhar assassino- cof cof...para a nossa querida Mitsune e obrigado por terem lido.Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado blábláblá...etc etc etc!**

**Mitsune: Obrigada pessoal!Não se esqueçam das REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**

…

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Ja ne.**

**Mitsune Sélene Black Higurashi.**


End file.
